A Continuation of Sorts
by Marina Landbough
Summary: Basically, this is what I could see happening after the last Fablehaven book. I think it may be a little confusing, but hopefully not too much! Kind of Evil (More jealous than anything) Bracken. (Sorry, I just don't ship Kendra and Bracken.) The ships are KendraxGavin, WarrenxVanessa, SethxOC? The character section irks me a little. Turns out Gavin was kidnapped. No Gavin/Navarog
1. Chapter 1

No one POV

It had been three years since the Fairy Queen had rebuilt all of her shrines and the battle at Zzyzx. The day that our story starts, it was actually the anniversary of that battle. And Kendra was depressed. It had been a year and a half since Bracken had last talked to her. Sure, the first year or so, they'd had it going good. He'd taken her to see the new fairy kingdom, he'd taken her to see the new shrines, they'd even gone on some dates. Kendra had really thought that he was the guy for her. At first, she had been hesitant to try again with another guy, especially after Gavin, but eventually, she found herself opening up to her new boyfriend.

Then, one day, he just stopped coming. He didn't text her, the letters from when he was on missions stopped, he didn't stop by to see her anymore, he stopped showing up on dates. Outwardly, when people asked her how she was, all she could say was that she was great, thanks for asking. But inside, she was a sad, emotional mess. And even though he never said anything, she knew that Seth knew how she really was. She would often tell herself that she would never have really had a chance anyways, he was hundreds of years old and had probably found someone more suitable around his own age.

Over time, she became more laid back, less outgoing, and she gained the air of someone who was just tired of it all. Whenever Seth would look at her, he mentally cursed Gavin, even though he was dead, for introducing Kendra to heartbreak, and Bracken for leading her on like he did. Seth promised himself that if he ever saw either of them ever again, he would give them a lesson that they would never forget. Because in his protective 16 year old mind, his sister had been hurt and he intended to do something about it. Little did he know, he would have to wait a year for his wish to come true.

On the day when our story takes place, Kendra was sitting in a hammock that had been set up out in the garden, watching fairy's as they flitted around the garden, when she heard a loud commotion coming from the house. Curious, she gets up and starts to walk towards the house. Her confusion grows as she starts to hear angry yelling. She quietly walks into the house and walks towards the living room, where it sounds like the yelling is coming from.

But when she gets to the doorway, she stops, a look of horror coming onto her face. In the room ahead of her, she sees Seth arguing with Bracken, and standing in a corner near Bracken is… no, it's not possible. Raxtus ate him! Standing behind Bracken is Gavin Rose. Someone who is supposed to be dead. Seth must have sensed something, because he looked over to the doorway where she was standing. Suddenly, it feels like everyone in the room is looking at her. Seth has a look of apology on his face while Gavin looks away in guilt. But Bracken, he has a smile on his face, as if he is happy to see her and he's only been away for a couple of days. This both angers and saddens her.

She feels the tears start to fall down her face as she turns and runs back the way that she came. She hears Seth and Bracken call after her as she bursts out through the door. She doesn't make it very far before running into Warren. The look on his face shifts from one of happiness at running into her to one of concern. "Kendra," he asks, "what's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything just looks down as tears fall down her face. He grabs her arms and asks what is wrong again. Suddenly, she breaks away and starts running towards the forest. He calls out to her and tries to grab her again but she is out of his reach. He sprints after her expecting that he will easily be able to catch up to her. But what he doesn't know is that Kendra had been training at the gym and with Vanessa more than ever in the past year. She had needed a distraction and knew that she wasn't in the best shape. Hence, visiting the gym more often. He had to stop running when she hit the edge of the woods because he knew that he'd never catch up to her now that she was in the woods.

Frustrated, he goes back to the house to see what the matter was. He hears loud yelling from the living room and assumes that that is where the commotion happened. "LET ME AT HIM! I'VE GOTTA TEACH HIM A LESSON! LET ME AT THE BASTARD!" He hears.

Even more confused, he hurried to get to the living room. When he gets there, it is a sight to see. On one side, there was Dale, holding an angry Seth back. On the other side of the room, Stan was talking to Bracken, a look on his face that Warren couldn't quite identify. And standing behind Bracken was… Gavin? Isn't he dead? Didn't he turn out to be Navarog?

He sees Gavin look up at him and an apologetic look comes over his face. Wanting answers, he shouts, "OKAY! What the hell is going on?"

Silence falls over the room. Warren looks at Stan. "Well," Stan says, "I was out near the fence with Dale, investigating a supposed broken part. Turns out it was nothing. And then, as we walk up to the house, we heard yelling. So, we went to investigate. When we came in, Seth was arguing with Bracken about what I have yet to determine. As it turns out, Bracken was here with Gavin on business form the Fairy Queen. Of course, we were confused about the whole thing with Gavin, so Bracken explained that Chuck Rose actually did have a son, but Navarog was made to look like him so we would trust him."

"Why is he here Grandpa?" Seth asks angrily, shaking off Dale.

"Like I said, on business from the Fairy Queen," Bracken says.

"Take your bloody business elsewhere! You have no place here, especially after what you did to Kendra!" Seth yells.

Now silence really falls. So that's what Kendra was upset about. Warren didn't know what exactly had happened, but all of a sudden, Kendra had changed. She had been less outgoing, less energetic like she had been. He had thought it had something to do with Bracken, and now his suspicions were confirmed. Bracken just gets a tired look on his face. "Seth, I explained this to you. I was gone on a mission and I couldn't contact anyone, not even my mother. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell Kendra…"

That's when Seth loses it. "You're sorry you forgot to tell Kendra? How can you say that? Do you know what you did to her? You broke her heart. You led her on for a whole damn year. She actually opened up to you you asshole! She was already a little fragile after Gavin, and then all of a sudden, you stop showing up to dates, and stop talking to her, and just stop seeing her in general? Do you know what that did to her? DO YOU?" Seth yells.

Many in the room remembered how not very intimidating Seth looked as a younger man, but now that he had grown up, it was like dealing with a bear. Bracken looked a little taken aback. "What do you mean, 'what I did to her'?" He asks, sounding confused.

"YOU TURNED HER FROM A LOVING, CARING, AMAZING, OUTGOING AND EXCITABLE PERSON TO A WOMAN WHO HAS GONE THROUGH HEARTACHE SO MANY TIMES SHE THINKS ABOUT GIVING UP EVERY DAY! You broke her on the inside. You and Gavin or Navarog or whoever he was introduced her to heartbreak and just when she thought it was safe to maybe love someone again, you took it away from her! How can you say you didn't expect that when you "forgot" to tell her what you were doing?" Seth is furious beyond comprehension at this point.

Bracken gets a look of shock on his face. "I never thought…" He starts to say.

"Clearly you didn't think Bracken. Now, I'm going to go find and console my sister like a good friend, and by the time we get back, I expect both of you off of this preserve!" And with that, Seth storms off in the direction that his sister ran away.

"Don't listen to him," Stan says, "he's just hurt and upset about the effect you had on his sister. Please, sit down so we can discuss the matters at hand."

While all of this was going on, Kendra was running in the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but she just had to get away from it all. When she finally looked up, her eyes were blurry from the tears. When she wiped her eyes and got a better look, she knew why she was here. She was at the Gazebo with the naiads. The minute she started walking on the boardwalk, she heard the chattering and mocking of the naiad's.

She just closed her eyes and walked towards the edge of the dock by the boat house. Next, she sits cross legged on the edge. She opens her eyes and sees the faces in the water. "Hello girl's, how are you today?" She asks conversationally.

"Wonderfully. Do you want to join us?" One says playfully.

"Actually, I do," she says, surprising them.

There are hisses of surprise from the water. "What? Why would you do that?" Another one asks in confusion.

"I'm done with life. And I figure that you are the best ones to go to. That is if you'll help me," Kendra tells them.

There is a lot of muttering from the water before one raises slightly above the water. "Are you sure of this?" She asks, more serious than she has ever heard them.

Kendra nods. "Then you'll have to kiss me," she says playfully.

Kendra just nods, standing up. She dusted herself off and looks around. She takes in the beauty of the place. Strangely though, there are a bunch of fairies flitting towards her. And, "KENDRA!" She hears her brother yell.

She just stands there. Seth runs up to her and puts his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Kendra. Whatever you're about to do, don't," he tells her. "I couldn't live without you."

She just smiles sadly at him. "Seth, I just can't do it anymore," she says.

He looks like he wants to say more, but decides against it. "Kick his ass for me," she says, a sad smile on her face.

The tears start to fall again and she wraps her brother into a hug. "You can always visit me. Just don't tell," she tells him.

He nods, pulling back. "Ok," he manages to get out.

* * *

Layla, when I read your comment I was wondering if you could read minds, because I actually did start making a follow up to it. I know it's a bit odd and probably, definitely OOC, but I did my best. I haven't seen a lot of Fablehaven fanfics and that made me a little sad, so here we are! Also, I apologize in advance if this or any of my other fanfics just kind of... stop. I think I mentioned it before, but my inspiration/will to write kind of comes and goes. For example, when I post what I have of this, I'm probably gonna start working on a Harry Potter fanfic that I've been stewing on for a bit. Also, I'm planning on posting some of my older ones here, just to see how they go over. I can't guarantee that they'll go anywhere (maybe if they get a good enough reception *wink wink*) Ah well!  
Hope you enjoy this one!

~Marina Landbough


	2. Chapter 2

Tears are also streaming down his face. She closes her eyes, wipes her tears, opens her eyes again and says in a clear, unshaking voice, "Let it be known that on this day, the second year anniversary of the battle of Zzyzx, that I, Kendra Sorenson do hereby resign my life as a human in return for my becoming a naiad. On these terms be it. I can leave the water at anytime should I need to, and if I do, I will become a fairy or a tree nymph. I will not be able to be contacted mentally or in any other way unless the person who wishes to contact me seeks me out for him or herself. I cannot be tracked, followed, or found by one person alone or by magic. This excludes Seth Sorenson. Should anyone find me, when they leave a 10 foot vicinity, they will forget that they found me. This excludes Seth Sorenson or those who I have given permission to remember me. So mote be it."

Seth stands back sadly as he watches her as she walks towards the edge of the dock. He watches as she kneels down in front of the naiad that has risen out of the water. But he can't watch anymore though as she leans down and kisses the naiad. He looks up as a splash is heard. Tears fall down his face again as he sees a bright, white glowing coming from the place where the Kendra had been pulled into the water. When the glowing subsided, he ran to the edge of the dock to see her.

When he got there, he saw that she was waiting there for him. She was smiling at him. Apparently, she had retained some of her memories. He sat down, cross legged. From what he could see, she had long, flowing, deep purple hair that had seaweed in it and different coloured eyes that seemed to glow. "What do you remember?" He asked.

"Everything right now. Although I may have one of the other naiads go through and help me get rid of certain memories," she said.

Seth nodded. That was probably the best thing to do. "You want to see what I look like?" She asked, suddenly excited.

Seth nodded again, smiling. She laid back on the water to show him a tail. The first thing he noticed was that her figure had filled out. She now had a body that would make any supermodel jealous. For a top, she simply had some strands of seaweed in a makeshift bra shirt, but Seth guessed that under the water, she had no such modesty. For her tail, he could see the the scales. Her tail was black and seemed to make zebra stripes up her waist. He could see forest green fins and looked like strands of seaweed. Her skin was tinted a light greenish colour.

Her eyes were what struck him. They seemed to be a multitude of colours, like a rainbow. Seth grinned at her. "You look beautiful. Even more so than before. Bracken would be jealous if he saw you now," he said.

She just smiled sadly. "I am sure. But I have a better life now. I can start again. But still, please don't tell anyone where I am," she implored her brother.

Seth nodded. "If you really need to get away, I'm sure that Newel and Doren would help you change," she tells him.

"It'll be really quiet without you there, you know that?" Seth says, trying to make conversation.

She just smiles at his attempts and says, "Yeah, it'll be quiet without you too."

They sit in silence for a little while longer before Seth realizes that he should probably get back soon. When he told Kendra this, she agreed and bid him farewell. She waved to him as he walked away, and then with a small splash, she dove back into the water.

When Seth got back, he didn't see anyone around. He was tempted to call out, but decided against it. He would just find them by himself. He walked around until he heard chatter, which, it sounded like it was coming from the living room where they had previously been. When he listened by the door, he didn't hear anything of worry about himself or Kendra. This angers him a lot. He opens the door, walks in and closes the door behind him, waiting for them to notice him. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, waiting. Finally, the room started to fall silent as more people noticed him.

"Seth! You're back! Where's Kendra?" Dale asked.

Seth didn't answer, just staring hard at them. "Seth? Where's Kendra?" Bracken asked, concerned.

"Oh, now he asks. Well Bracken, if you really want to know, she's gone," Seth says.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Grandpa asks.

"Gone," is all he says.

"Seth," Grandma says, "tell us what happened to Kendra right now!"

"No," he says.

"Why not?" Vanessa spoke up.

"Because she asked me not to," Seth tells her.

"Guys, it's okay," Bracken says, "I can just track her magically. Her magical aura is so strong it should only take a minute."

"I don't think that will work," says a quiet voice.

It was Gavin. He was looking down at the floor, nervously playing with a stone in his hands. "No, no," Seth said, raising his hands, "let him try."

Bracken has a look of concentration on his face, one that turns to confusion. "I… I can't find her," he says.

Seth just smiles. "Guess you should have listened to Gavin huh?" He says.

Speaking of Gavin, Seth decided that he would give the guy a chance. So, he walks over and holds out his hand, and says, "Hey, I'm Seth. We haven't really met, and I think that it'd be good to give you a chance. I am pissed at what happened, but you weren't yourself were you?"

Gavin looks up at him, smiling. "Thanks. I know that I don't have a great name behind me, but I want to try again," he says, holding out his hand.

Seth smiled as he shook it. "It's good to meet the real you," he says.

"SETH!" Bracken shouts, "where is she? What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her? Did you really just ask me that? You're the reason that she's gone," Seth says, frustrated at having to repeat himself.

"Take me to her. I can explain everything and things can go back to normal!" He says, in a happy, hopeful voice.

"Normal? NORMAL? Nothing could go back to normal between you two. They weren't even normal in the first place. You're hundreds of years older than her! She's 20. 20! How can you make that work? How?" He says.

"We were trying!' Bracken shouts at him.

"Clearly you weren't trying hard enough!" Seth yells, "You think it was easy for her to make the choice she did? You think it was easy for me to agree with that because it was the best thing to do?"

Silence follows. Seth wipes away the tears that had started to fall and regains his composure. "So. Because she asked me not to, I'm not going to tell you where she went. If you really knew her, you'd know where she is. I'll give you all three guesses and I promise to be honest in answering," he says jokingly.

"Is she in the realm of the Fairy Queen?" Bracken asked hopefully.

"Nope," Seth says.

"Did she leave the preserve?" Grandpa asks.

"Nope," Seth replies again.

"Is she in a dangerous part of the preserve?" Dale asks.

"Nope. Three guesses gone. Any other questions?" Seth looks around.

"Is she still human?" Gavin asks.

"Nope. She isn't. Good question!" Seth says, pleased that someone was finally thinking.

"Wait, what?" Bracken exclaimed, "she isn't human anymore?"

Seth nods confirmation. "Yup, so good luck finding her," he says.

He looks around for anymore questions before saying, "well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm famished. I think I'll whip up dinner."

Vanessa and Warren are the only two who grin at his statement. The rest seem lost in their own world of trying to figure out where Kendra could be. He's about to leave the room when Gavin calls, "Wait!", and rushes to catch up to them. When they get to the kitchen, Gavin, Vanessa and Warren all sit down at stools on the other side of the kitchen island. "What do you guys want to drink while I'm making dinner?" Seth asks them.

Gavin says he wants milk, but Warren and Vanessa both ask for Wine. He pours the glasses and starts to work. Now, you might think that Seth would be a horrible cook, but for the past year or so, he's been developing a passion for cooking that has only grown and flourished. He decides that he wants to make some Seasoned Lamb, on a bed of creamy, cheesy mashed potatoes with a side of caesar salad and roasted carrots and peas.

While Seth was cutting the potatoes, he was thinking about his parents. He knew that their vacation would still last a couple of weeks, but he couldn't think of what he could tell them. Really, what did you tell your parents when your sister suddenly decided to become a naiad/fairy?

Sensing that he was done with the vegetable cutting, Seth got the potatoes soaking so that they could be boiled and then eventually drained and mashed. "Seth," he turns around from putting the pot of potatoes on the stove as he hears Warren speak.

"What?" He asks as he gets the carrots and peas ready.

"Can you tell us what happened to Kendra?" He asked.

"No," he says, "and before you ask, there are a couple of reasons for this."

He stops talking as he puts the vegetables away and gets out the lamb chops. He starts prepping them as he says, "The first reason is, she told me not to tell and I'm not going to betray her trust. The second, is that there are some jerks listening outside of the door. And third, I don't really know if I trust you guys that much."

There is silence as he lightly oils the pan and puts the lamb on it. Sizzling fills the silence until Gavin said, "What did you mean by she's not human anymore?"

Seth just smiles. "Well, I wasn't lying. She isn't human anymore, and trust me when I say this, she didn't have a hard time making that decision. I mean, it wasn't easy, but seeing you and Bracken, especially on this day, just pushed her over the edge. I won't tell you where or what she is, but I can tell you that even Bracken would be jealous now," he says.

Vanessa chuckles. "Actually, I think I know where she is. Don't worry, I won't say. I'll figure it out," she says, smiling.

"I know that you said you wouldn't tell us, but could you please at least show me? I want to apologize for everything," Gavin says quietly.

Seth doesn't say anything as he turns to check the meat. On the one hand, she told him not to tell anyone. On the other, the guy had been kidnapped and impersonated. He deserved a chance to explain. "Okay. But only you, because you're a special case," Seth says.

There isn't a lot of talking as he finishes dinner. Slowly, people start entering the room, drawn by the scent of his food. Everyone is eating when Grandpa says, "Well, I think that we should put out a search party for her. She could be in great danger out on the preserve by herself."

Seth just shakes his head. "You won't find anything. She doesn't want to be found and will only show herself if you give a good reason, or if you're me."

"Why if you're you?" Dale asks.

"Because, I'm the only one of you she trusted enough to tell what was really going on. And besides, I know that you all noticed the signs that she wasn't okay, but really, they had been obvious. I'm surprised no one had asked her yet," Seth said, taking another bite.

No one says anything else after that. Seth says that he'll clean up and all of them can go do whatever. Gavin offers to help. They work in silence until, out of the blue, Gavin says, "I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry for what they did to you. And to Kendra. She really is beautiful. I don't know how anyone could possibly want to hurt her, she seems too good and pure. You know, it's actually my fault that I got caught. Like the other me probably said, I really am a dragon brother. I was out on a mission for my dad when I was caught. They kept me for so long, I lost track of time. I was told that I was kept there for five years. Luckily, when I was found, they took away the memories of what they had done to me. They couldn't take away the scars though."

Seth just stared at him. "Wow. I'm so sorry for what happened man," he said.

"It's okay. There was nothing you could have done. I imagine that you've spent the past couple of years wanting to murder 'me' for what happened to Kendra," he said, smiling sadly.

"Well, you'll have a chance to really meet her. Do you know morse code?" Seth asked him.

"Yes," Gavin replied.

"Then pay attention," Seth said.

He then tapped out the pattern. - . . - / - . / - - -. .. -. ... - / .- - / . .-.. . ...- . -. / - .-. -.-. .-.. - -.-. -.- .-.-.- / -... .- -.-. -.- / .-. - .-. -.-. ... .-.-.- / -... . / -.- ..- .. . - / .- -... - ..- - / .. - .-.-.-

"Meet me at Eleven o'clock tonight. Back porch. Be quiet about it." Was what the message had said. Gavin just nodded and they finished in silence. Apparently, Gavin would also be sleeping in the same room as Seth.

When it hit 11 o clock, Seth used his powers to get them safely out of the house and into the forest without anyone following them. Or so they thought. What they didn't know is that Vanessa and Warren were waiting where they thought Kendra might be.

* * *

When I reread the first line, it made me think of Fix You by Coldplay. Also, I realized that I could have gone longer on the first chapter of this, but eh. It's okay. It makes sense right? As always, I hope you're enjoying this! Rate and Review!

~Marina Landbough


	3. Chapter 3

When Seth and Gavin get there, they find a smiling Vanessa and Warren. "So, you guessed right after all," Seth said, smiling.

"It seemed the only logical place," Warren explained.

"Well, let's go see her, shall we?" Seth said.

When they reach the edge of the dock, Seth sits with his feet dangling in the water. "Kendra. It's me Seth. You have some visitors. And don't worry, most of them found you by themselves," he calls out.

For a while, they hear and see nothing. Soon though, they hear a light splash. "Seth?" They hear a quiet voice ask.

In front of them is Kendra. But not quite Kendra. Everyone but Seth is shocked by her appearance. "You've changed," Warren says.

"Hello Warren. It's good to see you!" Kendra says, beaming at him. "I imagine he's one of the ones who found it by himself?"

Seth nods and says, "Him and Vanessa were waiting here. One person didn't though. And that is because I promised him he could explain everything to you."

Her smile fades as Gavin scooches forward and looks down at her. "You're very beautiful," he says at last, after many moments of silence.

She just blushes. "What is he doing here?" She asks Seth in a voiced emotion he can't quite identify.

"Just, let him talk," Seth tells her.

And she does. Gavin tells her story, her face growing more horrified with each passing word. When he finishes his story, Kendra has her hands to her face, and tears flowing down it. "I am so, so sorry for the way that I acted. Seth, help me out of the water," she says.

And when he does, she has changed yet again. She is as tall and graceful as a dryad, with dark brown skin and flowing, shimmering, brown/blonde/black hair. On her back, she had large butterfly wings, shaped like a luna moth's and a light purple colour. They seemed to reach just to her ankles. She had a dress that looked like someone had draped seaweed, vines and bark. She also had tattoo's trailing up and down her body. And she was gorgeous.

When she was out of the water, she ran towards Gavin and hugged him, crying. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm so sorry for how I reacted!" She cried, repeating "I'm sorry", many times. At first, he didn't seem to know what to do, but eventually, he put his arms around her and just pet her hair. Finally, after many minutes of this, Kendra pulled away, still crying. "Are you okay now?" Gavin asked quietly.

She just nods and wipes her eyes. "Your stutter is gone," she comments.

He just laughs and nods. Watching all of this, Seth smiles. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Standing up, Kendra turns to the others and says, "you guys wanna see what else I do?"

When they nod, she closes her eyes and starts to glow. It grows in quiet intensity and they end up having to look away. When they look back however, they gasp. In front of them is a fairy. A very beautiful, dark skinned fairy. Her hair was a vibrant, cobalt blue and was done up in a very intricate style. Even in this form, she had the tattoos. On her face, she had a smattering of freckles. Her lips were a deep, cherry red and her eyes, they stood out above any other facial feature. One was orange-gold and the other was blue-green and they seemed to glow. She had on a beautiful, multi coloured dress that looked like a fushia. Around her neck, there was a bow, the same colour as the outside of her dress. She wasn't wearing shoes, but did have ribbons going from just before her toes to just above her knees.

Her wings are gorgeous butterfly wings, shaped like a Monarch's. They're composed of the green, purple and blue of her dress.

"See," she said in a tiny voice, "I can do lots of things."

And, flitting to the water, she dives in. There is a small flash when her fingers touch the water and when it dies down, she is a naiad again. "Oh, before I forget. I give you permission to remember me," she says.

At the confused looks she explains what she had said when becoming a naiad. Everyone nods in understanding. "Well," Vanessa speaks for the first time almost all night, "we should head back before it gets too early."

Warren, Seth and Gavin nod ascent. Kendra bids them goodbye and vanishes under the water. When they are out of the hedges, Gavin says, "she's more beautiful that I could have imagined. Bracken told me how beautiful she was, but he never said she was that gorgeous."

"Well, she did fill out quite a bit with her transformation," Seth said, grinning.

"And even though she is so beautiful, there is something pure about her. Something innocent. How could anyone want to hurt her?" He asks.

"I don't know," Seth says.

"She really did fill out though. I know any supermodel would be jealous of her," Vanessa says.

"And any guy would be into her. A lot of girls too," Warren commented.

Seth raises an eyebrow at this. Warren blushes and says hurriedly, "not me. I mean, she's hot. Don't get me wrong, but my heart is elsewhere." He wraps an arm around Vanessa's waist and kisses her cheek

"I want to try again with her," Gavin says, "even though it wasn't really me last time, I want to get to know her, I want to make her happy for the rest of her existence."

Seth looks over at him, surprised. "Really? You would do that?" Something in his voice sounds hopeful.

Gavin nods resolutely. "Yes. Absolutely," he says.

Seth smiles and pats his shoulder. "Just know," he says happily, "if you hurt her, I will make what they did to you when you were captured seem like child's play."

Gavin nods fearfully. Point taken. Everyone laughs at the look on his face. Even Gavin laughs a little. They got an even bigger shock when they entered the yard. In the garden, where two of the fountains had been, there were now two trees that were very tall and very sturdy looking. There were flowing streams near the bottoms. They were of the type that they knew symbolized a strong, budding love between two people. They could see fairies flitting around, up and down the tree. Seth knew that they had had something to do with this. He momentarily froze when he saw who was up and standing on the porch. When Gavin, Warren and Vanessa saw them too, they froze.

Standing on the porch was Dale, Grandpa, Grandma and Bracken. Seth was in the process of turning around to get out of there when he heard Grandma shout his name. He swore mentally, turned around and started to walk forward again. When he passed underneath the trees, it was magical. He looked up and saw fireflies blinking on and off. He could see fairies flitting around the branches, he could see animal habitats that had already been made. And more importantly, he could see where the first couple of branches had tentatively wrapped around each other.

He smiled and started to walk forward again. When he gets close enough to the porch to hear and be heard, he stops. "Seth," Grandpa says sternly, "did you have something to do with this?"

Seth shakes his head. "Nope. It wasn't me," he tells them.

"These trees are magical. And very, very powerful. It's like they were created by a very strong force," Bracken comments, "usually it only happens when someone has found a soulmate."

"Funny enough, I think that's what happened," Seth says to him. "You wanna know what it is? It's love Bracken. Something you clearly know nothing about."

Bracken doesn't say anything. "Now, I'm going to bed. Because it's late and I want a little bit of sleep before the morning," he says, heading inside.

As he's leaving, he hears Grandma start to yell at Vanessa and Warren. But he's really too tired to care.

Once Seth was inside, Grandma started to yell at Vanessa and Warren. "You fools! Why did you go along with him? Tell us where she is at this moment. We need to see her!" She shouts at them.

"Actually," Gavin says, "I'm the only one Seth showed. Those two figured it out on their own because they clearly know Kendra enough to know where she would go."

Grandma looks furious. "How dare you? You have almost as much cheek as Seth!" She says.

"I'm just stating a fact ma'am," was all he said in response.

"What Gavin is saying is true Ruth. And Seth only took Gavin because he needed to explain what had happened. And you can't tell us what to do, as you are neither our guardian nor our boss. You are our friend and as a friend, I am telling you not to go looking for her. Especially you Bracken. We did explain what had happened with you and she only got more depressed," Vanessa said.

Bracken doesn't say anything, choosing instead to fume. He would find Kendra. He would explain what had happened and they would get that spark back. And, he suspected that Gavin had stolen her heart with some fake, sob story. He would get Kendra back, that was a promise. He didn't care what it took.

He walked inside, still deep in thought. Unlucky for Bracken, Gavin had been blessed/cursed with the ability to read minds. And when he heard this, he was suddenly fearful. Gavin quickly runs inside, hoping to avoid getting yelled at by the Sorenson elders, and up to the room that him and Seth were sharing and slammed the door behind him. Seth woke up with a shout and was holding a knife and a can of salt and iron shavings in front of him. Ever since the night, so many years ago, when he had made the mistake of opening the window. When he saw what it was, he put the can and the knife under his bed and started grumbling about people waking him up.

He stops when he sees the tears falling down Gavin's face. He got up quickly and rushed over to Gavin. He led him to his bed and sat him down, holding his shoulders. "Gavin, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

Gavin explained what he heard and Seth's face grew more horrified. How could Bracken do that? Didn't he know that she didn't love him anymore? "Gavin, I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that. I'll talk to him tomorrow," Seth tells him firmly.

"And I just found her too. I don't know how, or why, but when I saw her in the living room, I felt a spark. And then at the pond, I just, I love her so much. How is it possible?" Gavin asks, tears streaming down his face.

Gavin slides to the floor and puts his face in his knees. Then, surprising him, Seth pulls him into a brotherly hug. At first, Gavin doesn't seem to know what to do, but eventually hugs back, crying into his shoulder. Now, an outsider might see this a weird. Someone older seeking comfort from someone who is younger than him. But really, it wasn't that strange. Even though he was physically older, Gavin had gone through a really difficult time in the past couple of years. Seth, on the other hand, like Kendra had had to grow up fast.

Seth just rubs him on his back, like a parent to a child. This didn't bother Gavin. After a while, Gavin sat up again, wiping his eyes and looking away. "I'm sorry," he says to Seth, "I must seem so weak to you right now."

"What?" Seth cries, outraged, "why would you seem weak to me?"

"Because I just cried over something someone thought. I just cried over a love that I know may never work out," Gavin said weakly.

"Gavin. I don't care. You've had one hell of a bad hand in your life. It's okay to cry," Seth says.

Gavin doesn't say anything, just watches as he reaches over and picks up a shirt. He then blushes as he realises what Seth is wearing. Or isn't wearing. All he has on is a pair of boxers. When Seth looks over at Gavin and sees him blushing, he looks down at himself and grins at him. "Oh, are you embarrassed?" he asks Gavin teasingly.

Gavin mumbles something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Seth asks, still smiling.

"Yes," Gavin says, still blushing.

"What, never seen someone shirtless before?" Seth asks, not thinking he hadn't.

"No," Gavin says again, still embarrassed.

"What? Not even a guy?" Seth asks, shocked.

"I didn't have a lot of socialization as a child. My dad homeschooled me because of what I can do," Gavin asks.

Seth nodded understanding. "And it's okay to cry over love. Especially if it's over my sister. At least I get some little comfort knowing that at least someone who was interested in her is a person with emotions," he said, grinning.

Grinning as well, Gavin told him "well, I guess I'm gonna go out by the trees. I didn't get to see what it looked like under the leaves."

Seth nods, getting into bed. "I'd go through the window if you want to avoid any trouble," he mumbles from under the covers.

Gavin nods and says a quick thank you. He crosses over to the window and climbs out onto the roof. Once on the roof, he quickly jumps over onto a stronger branch of the tree. Once there, he just starts walking on the branches of the tree, admiring them. As he walks, he sees tiny fireflies and fairies flitting around among the leaves and branches. He sees animals beginning to make homes and nests. He sees stars shining through the branches, causing the leaves to shimmer in a silver light.

And as he is walking, he notices that one of the trees has a strange glow. Deciding to investigate, he walks over and lightly places his hand on the bark. Suddenly, he is enveloped with a warmth that he has never felt before. It felt like he was being given a breath of life that he had never known he needed. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in a crook of the tree he hadn't noticed before. Not really caring, he leans his head against the tree and falls asleep as the warmth seeps back into his body.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope I've done Kendra and Gavin justice in this story. I've never really written anything romance-y before, so here's for hoping! This is the last chapter of what I had already written, and I hope it's turned out good so far! I'll probably come back to it at some point, but at the moment, I have the intense urge to write a Harry Potter fanfic cause I've been reading a lot of them lately. I just need to figure out what kind! Maybe I'll work on two at once... Hmmmm...  
Alrighty, well, we'll see! As always, rate and review and I'll see you guys next time!

~Marina Landbough


End file.
